Nightmare of a dead god
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: Monstrosity. Exile. Traitor. Darkspawn. Anubis has been called all of these things. He's been killed by those he once called brothers and sisters. He tracked down an enigma. Fell in love with a phantom. Conversed with a god. Seen the difference between the dark and the Void. And after all of this... He found the truth we could never have imagined.
1. Our Story Begins

**Hey all you Destiny fans! XD. I love destiny and I have formulated many ideas and theories about destiny. Most of these theories draw a very dark line between whats light and whats right. This story is to incorperate my chief theory. I hope you all enjoy ^_^.**  
 **Please read and review. I do not own Bungie or the Destiny franchise. Lets get to it!**

* * *

 _"Are you the dream of a sleeping god? Or the Nightmare of a dead one?"_

 _-Xur, Agent of the nine._

 **Monstrosity. Exile. Traitor. Darkspawn. Anubis has been called all of these things. He's been killed by those he once called brothers and sisters. He tracked down an enigma. Fell in love with a phantom. Conversed with a god. Seen the difference between the dark and the Void. And after all of this...He found the truth we could never have imagined. But to begin his story we'll return to the point where his life changed and departed from the ordinary lives of all of you guardians. Gather around for the tale of Anubis the Exiled Savior!**

"Hey... Ghost... Do you ever wonder how we got this far?" Anubis asked his ghost.

"What? Other than your amazing luck and my ability to keep us both alive?" The Ghost Retorted.

"Not just that. Do you ever think about those things we kill? The Fallen? The Hive? The Cabal? Even the Vex?" The guardian asked

"Thats an... odd... thought. Why would you wonder about them? Especially the Vex. We both know they're pure evil. Thats what that exo said and I'm in no position to argue with her." The ghost looked down as if he was thinking intensly. "Anyway, we need to get into the black garden and kill the heart of darkness."

"I guess you're right. But I found something ghost. It was back on Venus and I finally got it to open." Anubis told the ghost

The ghost looked at him curiously. "What did you find?"

Anubis slid his hand into his robe pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a locket made out of smooth blue metal. He clicked a red button on the side and it opened.  
Inside there was a fallen woman. She had long black hair and and grey skin. She had two blue eyes on either side of her face and she acually had lips. The fallen actually had lips under those masks. Her ears were large ears similar to a rabbit on the sides of her head. She was smiling. In the other frame there was what appeared to be a baby fallen. It shared many of the same features only far more immature.

The ghost analized the photos in shock. "Where did you get this?" The ghost asked in a suspicious shocked tone.

"I picked it off of a vandal. He was taking it out of one of his pockets and I riddled him with my auto. He collapsed immediatly. He had tears coming out of his eyes.  
He picked up the locket with a bloody shaking arm and placed it over hs heart. Then he closed his eyes and died." Anubis finished

"You remember all of that?" The ghost asked puzzled.

The guardian looked at it. "Yes. It made me think..."

"Well... aside from that, we need to go through that portal." The ghost looked at the giant portal about a mile away through a small vex-infested maze. "The black garden awaits."

"Well." The guardian grunted when he stood up. "Lets go save the light." Anubis opened his left palm and let the void energy materialize. In his right palm he gripped his Naraka scout rifle and raised it to his shoulder.

"Right behind you." The ghost replied quickly. "Don't you look heroic." The ghost replied complimentary.

The Human smiled in his helmet. He had a full set of blue nemises five armor. "I'd hope so. With what we're trying to accomplish."

"Well lets get it done." The ghost advised.

"Agreed." Anubis said.

Anubis slid down the side of the small mesa he was resting on and fired at the first goblin. Right into the stomach. A perfect preision kill.

Over the course of the next 15 minutes Anubis had reduced the Vex guardians of the maze to smoking piles of metal and goo. The rest he'd sent screaming and clicking to the void.

The Hydra was the biggest problem. Although like most of his problems, it was solved with a nova bomb and a pecimistic ghost. He kept running to the portal as he heard the explosions behind him. More were warping in. Minotaur cannon shots were going off by him and sent his shields down to nothing. Anubis was so close. He must have been ten feet away from the gatemasters portal, The eye of the garden. Then a shot from an axis minotaur made contact with the ground to his right, blasting him into a wall on his left.

Anubis's ears were ringing and he was dazed. His life was on the brink. He knew it was a darkness zone. There was no coming back. He looked straight and saw his ghost flying around his head probably shouting at him. Behind his ghost an army of vex were approaching. Then Anubis snapped out of his daze. He grabbed his rocket launcher which was laying on the ground two feet from where he made contact with the wall. He pulled it to him with a small vortex and then fired at the mob of vex all in under a second. Most of the vex were destroyed completely. The rest were incapacitated and missing limbs, and heads.

He used his scout rifle to help himself stand up and he stumbled but still stood up. He limped over to the front of thr portal and stared at its infinite blue expanse.

The ghost looked at him. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be... Lets finish this..." With this Anubis stepped through the portal. He felt suspended. He saw millions of places as he looked off to the sides. He felt himself being moved through the aeons in a matter of seconds. Then there was a voice in a deep ,resonating voice as these images appeared before him.  
"Do you not understand? This is the continum of life... I am the savior! The Preserver! You... You are the Harbinger of destruction! Let me show you what you are!"  
A bright white light appeared infront of Anubis, blinding him.

He saw the city. The last city. He saw many people all looking up at the white light in the sky. It was brighter than the sun. The light then exploded and when the light faded there were only ruins under the light. Then little beings that looked humanoid crawled out of the ruins. They were bleach white and they had no faces. They followed the light and killed everything that came between them and the light. Then the vision ended.

"Heh heh heh..." The voice echoed. "Now you are cursed... with knowledge. Know this guardian, Knowledge is a dangerous weapon, and those who cannot or will not wield it will try to destroy it and its vessel. Don't let that happen. Embrace this, and let it flow upon all minds that can fathom its depths. Now, go kill your grave mind,  
and... comtemplate this vision. My only note now, Look for the signs Exile. I'll be waiting."

Anubis gasped as the portal dropped him off suddenly. His ghost flew over to his distraught. "Are you alright?"

The guardian thought for a moment. Anubis thought it'd be best to keep this one from his ghost. "Yeah, i'm fine. Why?"

"We were separated. I thought that was impossible. It says you took a side path through... Light knows where. Did you... See anything... on your separate path?"

"No, Nothing much in particular." Anubis retorted.

The ghost squinted at him. "When you materialized for the first second my memory registered you as "Exile". Must have been a glitch."

Anubis was troubled in his helmet. The ghost couldn't see but he was having a mental battle over whether what just happened was real or not. But now he looked at his ghost differently. He remembered the bright light, and how it burned... "Hey... whats a grave-mind?"

"H-how did you learn that term? N-never mind. Its the golden age term for the controller of a vex server." The ghost said uneasily.

"Huh. Well are you ready to go kill it?" Anubis shot a round from his Naraka scout rifle through the abdomen of a goblin and caused it to explode.

"Whoa. How did you know it was there?"

"Instincts..." Anubis replied darkly

"I-in any event, I'm right behind you." The ghost finished.

The ghost flew right over the guardians shoulder and went down the dark unknown corridor of the black garden, ready to face whatever mechanical horror was waiting for them in the darkness.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. Please review. Chapter 2 coming soon ^_^.**


	2. A New Heart, and a New Truth

**Hey guys, Its The StoryBook Tree. Its been a while since I last posted and I've been wanting to work on this one. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve with this story. ^_^. Lets Burn the black garden! Lets go!**

* * *

It seemed getting in was the easy part. These vex were ancient but bullets still put them down. Anubis fought his way in one vex at a time. Each energy drain strike he pushed out he felt stronger. There was a deep dark hunger deep in the recesses of his soul... Such as all voidwalkers are scarred by the void. When he met the huge hydra blocking his way to the obelisk he was filled with the rageful hunger that seemed to consume him the more times he drained the vex. Anubis was filled with rage and ran toward it at a rate unimaginable by mortals. It started to fire its aeon maul and scream as he ran towards it.

He was angry. Very angry. His ghost was scared. Not of all of the terrifying mechanical monsters in the black garden but at his own guardian. Void energy levels in his body were raising rapidly. Higher than normal _or_ safe. There was like this black hole where his light-force should have been. His irises were a deep glowing purple and the pain receptors in his brain were off the charts. Ghost was very afraid of Anubis.

Anubis blinked ontop of the squealing hydra and fired an enormous Nova bomb, bigger than the hydra itself. He blinked again infront of the Hydra and watched the enormous black hole do as he bid.

He could taste the fear of the machine monster, like it was actually alive or it was programmed with actual fear emitters but regardless he could actually taste its fear and it tasted good. Like something from his previous life... Like... Like chocolate... But what was chocolate? He was never told a word like chocolate.

A painful hazy memory presented itself but He pushed it from his minds eye and focussed on the hydra futily trying to escape from the devouring black pit and being broken apart piece by peice. It was fun to watch but He grew tired and gave a command to the pit and it obeyed. It grew larger still and devoured the Hydra whole and closed releasing a loud booming echo and the beast was gone.

There was a voice in the back of Anubises mind that was deep and echoed through the very frame of his soul. "Yes... good, good! That is excellent! Do you not see the power in which you control! The universe bends to your will! Reality is the finest of flesh, and are you not, oh child of mine, Hungry?" The voice said.

"Yes." Anubis said in agreement. Anubis was very hungry and the words shook him but aftyer every syllable he felt more powerful.

He made short work of the minotaurs and inserted the key if the gate lord after the spire had formed and the door opened. Anubis slowly walked in and saw the huge floating shifting god called the heart of the black garden, what the voice in the portal called "The Gravemind". All of the kneeled vex at the bottom of what looked like shrine to this dark god turned around and ominously looked at the intruding ghost and guardian.

Ghost looked at Anubis. "So do you think you can kill a god?"

Anubis looked down and made his peace. "Or die trying... He whispered. Yes, Because I have a feeling that my whole rebirth has been leading up to this one moment. Like... Like this is my Destiny."

Anubis slowly walked down the steps toward the waiting vex but for some reason they did not fire but they started to reassemble themselves in orderly lines on either side leaving a walkway.  
Once arranged they even got on a knee as a sign of reverence and bowed their heads and raised their arms. Anubis walked through the arch and onto the court of bowing vex. He questioned this.

"What is happening with the vex?" Anubis asked ghost.

"I don't know... It seems like they're... waiting for something." Ghost replied uneasily.

"I'll tell you what they're doing." A female voice rang out through the court and into the abyss below. Suddenly the heart of the black garden started to shift and two wavy tentacles reached for the stairs at the base. Once they touched they molded and fused together to fill in a shape like liquid. It started with the legs, then the torso, broke off into the arms and continued up to the head.  
Then the more female details formed and the blank face took shape. The horrific display produce a gorgeous exo girl as black as night with points of light all over her, Occasionally her body would lash out in a swipe of what they believed to be darkness.

"I am the heart. The heart of the Black Garden. The Caretaker of Eden. Prisoner of the ancient. The Gravemind of Sol. I go by many names and they are all mine."

"You are the heart?" Anubis replied with pure neutrality.

"Yes. Not many guardians have made it this far before. Many fell. But you alone have entered this chamber... I assume you are here to destroy me? I found the way to wound my creator and Captor and it finds a way to remove me. Fitting I assume. I wound his side and he sends his undead legions... But I control his children. Billions of Units, in this one conquest of his I hold billions of his workers,  
made into soldiers out of necessity more than want. I must meet his forces with equally powerful, unfeeling, monstrosities as he sends to me." She raised her arms and black waves blasted out shaking the room and the Vex stood up and forced themselves into an Attention stance. "So I have these."

Ghost was quiet, it knew exactly who "he" was and it was trying to comprehend what this being was. He scanned her, she wasn't darkness... but she was far from light... Something else entirely...  
Her very exsistence put to question everything he knew, everytghing he was taught at birth by... Him... Anubis rose his voice.

"You control the vex?" Anubis asked.

"Yes. You are different Voidwaker. I offer you knowledge none other has ever been offered. You, being a warlock, undertsand that there is true power in knowledge. And knowledge exist from the beginning to the end of time to echo through dimensions until it is heard by the mid of god and he remembers what he forgot about his own creation. This is power no mortal has or ever will again possess. So I ask you Anubis, god of death, Messenger of souls; Come and learn from me." She extended her arms and gave a caring pleading look Anubis never imagined a creature such as her could possess.

Anubis though as Ghost remained silent. It too was curious of the eon old knowledge this immortal being could possess.

"I accept." Anubises rumbling voice broke the stoic, tomblike silence.

"Then come." Her smooth silk voice called to him. She still extended her arms as if trying to reach him across a world into his soul.

He approached her slowly at first, waiting for the vex to spring to life and ambush him but when they didn't Anubis gained confidence and walked toward the goddess with purpose and without fear.  
She seemed to be crying, Bright-light flowed like liquid from her eyes as he approached her.

"Now..." She weeped. "I am no longer alone..." she finished as Anubis locked arms with her. The information flow hit him like a hyperjumping ship at terminal velocity but he was strong and let it flow. The black tendrals pierced his skin and folloed his veins into his brain. His skin cracked like dry ground at these spots and light poured out of them.  
Heart, as he knew to call her now, spoke to him in his mind.

"Let me show you the truth of your broken god... This cycle has been done billions of times and will continue billions more if it is not put to death..." Anubis saw the traveler, in all its glory, decending upon countless worlds.  
Giving gifts of little meaning to it but advancing the natives of these worlds 1000 fold. It appeared to be draining light from the worlds and the natives ignored this event not comprehending what light was.

Then a wave of darknes washed over the system and driving the expanding natives to near extinction, with their world their one last resort. The traveler didn't care of the sufferings of its vassels but its grand creation was a threat to it. In one moment it forced a fraction of its stolen light into the surrounding universe and the darkness was forced to retreat. The natives technology failed and they died by the billions, leaving only a few thousand left on the face of the last world, scarred forever by the stinging light.

It used the light to resurrect the greatest heroes and villains of the time before the darkness without their memories to have them devote their legendary power to defend it as it steals the last of the worlds light. The images shifted and changed to one last world... Earth.

"You have been chosen guardian. By who or what I do not know. But it is your destiny to save Humanity, Awoken, Exo, Life; from this beast. Save them and countless other beings of the world of tomorrow. This is your Destiny." Then she was silent, and Anubis returned to this world and saw the entire heart of the black garden entering his body.

A new power surged through him... and a new hatred... Hatred for the being that destroyed his life, and so many others.  
A vengeance that must be paid in full by blood and the soul of a god. Vengeance... On the Traveler...

* * *

 **And that's a rap. I even impressed myself with this chapter. Leave a review of what you thought. I really appreciate them and try to respond to most of the ones I can. Anyway, see you all in chapter 3! StoryBook out.**


End file.
